A Bit Old Fashioned
by RallyPointBravo
Summary: Following her tip about Echo, McCree meets with Sombra to discuss the possibility of a partnership. Plans, as they usually do, go awry, and the two outlaws find themselves on the run together. To her horror, Sombra finds herself growing fond of the stupid old cowboy. Slowburn McSombra. Cover art by anakareninart
1. Chapter 1 - An Offer

**Chapter 1: An Offer**

The familiar sputter of the engine dying down brought him back to his senses. Jesse pulled himself from his thoughts and pulled the key from the ignition of the cherry red bike, giving the ride an affectionate pat as he swung a leg over the lumpy center to dismount. He had a certain fondness for the bike, it brought him back to simpler times; a time before he was an agent, or a renegade, just a young punk in a bike gang. His heart ached dully as he turned away from the ride.

His contact, the tech magician that had given him the tip about the train heist, had arranged a meeting with him just outside of Dorado, not more than an hour's drive from where he had once been. It was a seedy looking joint, a bar with far too few windows and far fewer upstanding looking patrons, but McCree had seen worse. Sights like these hardly bothered him these days.

In typical cowboy fashion, he ambled his way through the front door and made his way to the bar stools, a soft clink with each step as his spurs reacted to his movements. He wasn't told who to look for, the hacker was fairly vague with the descriptions, but he knew he was a hard sight to miss.

Sure enough, after spending enough time to knock back a brew, soft footsteps came from behind. The poke into his shoulder all but confirmed that this was the one. Swiveling in his seat, he turned to see a woman, about average height and pretty young, with dark hair and deep azure eyes, and skin the color of shining bronze. He gave her a smirk and tipped his hat, earning a roll of the eyes as she turned to lead him to a booth.

"I take it you're the 'Sombra' I've been in contact with?" He stated bluntly, slipping into the smoke scented seating with a sigh. The woman across from him nodded, almost bored. He caught a glimpse of the implants she had along her neck and the back of her head, and wondered briefly if she was even paying attention.

"Let's not play stupid, McCree." Came her answer, causing his brows to fall into a scowl. Business it was then.

"Fine, what's the purpose of this here meeting?" He questioned, a bit harsher than before but still retaining the pleasant tone.

In answer, the woman slipped her hand into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out some kind of glove. Once she wore it, she seemingly typed into thin air and projected some imagery towards him. Jesse squinted and sat forward slightly, taking in all of the information he could.

"Talon is planning to sell Null Sector a fusion drive to help power a new factory to produce new war Omnics. I need your help to get in and sabotage the drive." She spoke curtly, allowing the cowboy to get a good grip of the information. It seemed like a doable enough job, between two people. He wasn't sure if this Sombra was as quick with a gun as she was with a machine, but he assumed she was at least capable. He wouldn't mind driving some terrorists of both banners down into the dirt. Still, he had a burning question for this hacker that he had a feeling he wouldn't like the answer to.

"Where you gettin' all this intel? It sure as hell wouldn't be easy hearin' this through the grapevine." He questioned, a hint of suspicion dripping into his voice. The weight of his revolver on his hip suddenly felt a lot more noticeable. The woman across the table could tell his nerves were getting tenser by the second and raised her hands in a gesture of goodwill.

"Look vaquero, I wouldn't pull that gun out. I'm the one who helped you out before, right? I'm not looking for an enemy in you." She replied coolly, placing her hands back on the table, though she kept the glove on. Jesse wasn't having it.

"Still ain't answered my question."

At that, she allowed herself a brief sigh and placed a fist against her cheek to prop her head up. "I'm working with Talon. They send me to do some dirty work every now and then, and I get access to information and resources that you could only dream of."

Yeah, he didn't like that answer. A scowl began to form on his forehead as her smirk grew wider. "The answer's no, I don't work with Talon. Even outlaws have standards."

The Mexican woman bristled slightly, as if she had been offended by his idiocy. "Mira, don't you get it vaquero? I'm not _with them_. I do my own thing. They're just a means to an end, and right now? I want to keep them from making this deal."

It sounded like too much risk to him. It was already risky enough just to come out and meet her here, but to know that she wanted him to attack Talon, while being an agent for them? Sounded like too much trouble for him. She was still yammering on, trying to convince him without sounding desperate, but his head was somewhere else. He hadn't quite noticed it before, but there were a few more men in the bar than he had seen when he walked in. The doors swung open again and another pair of men came in, and from their stance he could tell there was armor under those big coats.

Jesse looked about the bar slowly, in a measured way, which caught Sombra's attention. She noticed quickly, her calm demeanor shifting to that of a coiled spring. She was ready to pounce in a moment's notice. McCree was not so youthful for that approach anymore.

With a kick of his boot against the underside of their booth's table, it fell over with a loud bang as he drew his revolver, taking cover behind the shoddy piece of wood. A number of men pulled weapons from their clothing; pistols, shotguns, rifles, and turned to meet the pair. The quick ring of 4 shots erupted as McCree blew holes in four of their heads, before being forced to duck down to avoid gunfire. Screams filled the establishment as bystanders rushed past the gunmen. He turned to his side to see Sombra mysteriously absent without a trace, and he cursed under his breath. What kind of mess had he just got himself into?

The firing on his position was intense, splintering the wood into bits. It was clear that it would not be decent cover for long, so he lifted it by the center column and ran his way across the open floor to the bar, firing off his last two shots on the way, clipping one in the shoulder and the other in the gut. Sitting on his ass with his back to the bar's countertop, he chucked the remains of his table to his side. As he slid the empty casings from his revolver, he could hear the thumps of an approaching enemy and prepared to duke it out with him when a small burst of gunfire was heard from behind him and the soldier's body collapsed before him.

"Hola." A familiar voice chirped as her body materialized next to Jesse, startling him so badly he nearly punched her. She cocked her head with a small grin, holding her compact SMG over her chest.

"I take it these are your friends?" He questioned, sliding 6 fresh rounds into his peacekeeper's cylinder, whipping it back into the revolver and giving it a spin for good measure.

"Si, seems like Talon found me out." She replied, wincing slightly as another burst of rifle fire flew over their heads. McCree was just thankful his hat hadn't been perforated.

"On 3?" He questioned, receiving a nod from his new partner in crime. Holding up three metal fingers, he nodded and dropped one, then another, then stood up as he dropped the last, leaping to the side and slamming the hammer of his revolver with his hand as he sent 6 shots across the bar. He must have taken a few out with the volley as bodies dropped to the floor, and he could see as he rolled to his feet that Sombra had taken the other two out. She gave him a satisfied nod and smirked at her work, happy that her training had paid off.

McCree would have injected some lighthearted comment at that moment if the doors hadn't swung open again, a pair of Talon agents, he assumed were the drivers, brandishing rifles. He hadn't reloaded yet, so raising his pistol would be useless. He raised his left arm just in time to keep his head from being blown off as their shots filled the room. His arm took two rounds before he could find cover behind a booth, and for once he was glad the sensory receptors were a bit shoddy. Cursing, he saw his fingers splay out in a manner that was not controlled, and knew he had just lost half of his tools at his disposal.

He looked for Sombra briefly, wondering where the hell she was, before he saw her back where they had started, holding a wound on her shoulder that seemed to be bleeding badly. He knew that she was likely out of the fight and growled slightly. Placing his weapon back in it's holster, he felt his belt for a stun grenade before finding the last one, tucked away and hidden by his serape, and primed it. He hurled it over the booth and towards the door where they had found cover, and could hear their cries of agony as they lost their senses. He pulled his weapon out and stormed over to them, no longer worried about being shot. He found the pair of them curled up on the ground, holding their eyes, and planted two quick shots downwards that stilled them.

He checked to make sure everyone on the floor was done breathing before heading over to his new 'ally' and crouching down, holstering his gun. Her face was scrunched up in pain and that pretty little purple coat she wore was stained red from her shoulder to her gut. He gave the rest of her a once over and figured she could handle it if he got her somewhere safe soon. Although…

Why should he help her? She's self admitted to be a Talon agent, she deserves what she got. In fact, he should just put a bullet in her right now and save everyone some trouble. He wasn't one to shoot an injured lady though; he had _some_ more code at the least. Besides, she could be useful in some manner.

"Can you walk?" He questioned, earning a nod from the woman. "Got any safe houses round' here? Closest one I've got is Dorado." He said with softness that he reserved only for those with injuries. She gave a small, half-hearted nod.

"Castillo… I can show you where." She replied, her previous charisma and sarcasm replaced with a cold, dull voice. It was to be expected of someone losing a fair bit of blood.

A quick sweep of the perimeter proved that they were alone. The two unmarked vans that the Talon agents arrived in were empty, though Sombra lifted her hand and disabled them as a precaution. McCree straddled the hover-bike that he had recently procured and raised an eyebrow to Sombra, who reluctantly sat herself on the back seat. It was a bit difficult for the cowboy to operate the ride with a sparking arm, but he made do.

"How long you reckon until they send more after us?" he questioned, knowing it would likely be within the hour.

"They're already on their way, amigo."

He revved the engine just a bit harder and sped his new partner out onto the road, kick up dust and putting as much distance between themselves and the bar.


	2. Chapter 2 - To Disappear

**Chapter 2: To Disappear**

It wasn't a long ride, but to Sombra it felt as though it had taken years. The wound in her shoulder was proving to make consciousness very difficult, even with the constant pressure she applied to it. Her other hand was busy holding the waist of this fool that she had put some ounce of faith in, and she started to wonder if this was really a good idea. She couldn't trust him, but what choice did she have now?

Another turn down a small alleyway, and the pair had arrived. It was a small storage building, darkened by grime and undisturbed. The Spanish woman slid herself from the bike and deftly moved her gloved hand, pulling up a few displays and clicking here and there until the old, iron door creaked. She turned the knob and it opened, shaking rust and dirt off as it moved. She turned back to McCree and motioned with her hand for him to enter. The man frowned slightly at the proposition of leaving the beautiful ride in this kind of neighborhood, but he relented and took the key from the ignition and stepped inside.

Within was a dark, dingy warehouse style of interior, with metal racks set up in the back corner for shipping containers. A few beaten couches were spread within, a couple of mattresses were tossed along the floor, and quite possibly the oldest television in existence sat atop a crate in the center of the room.

While Jesse tried to get his bearings, Sombra toyed with her displays once more until some lighting overhead crackled to life. Half of them were dark, the other half emitting a dull orange glow.

McCree could tell in an instant that this place was used for trafficking, though how long ago people were sent through this building was anyone's guess. Still, he felt as though he was growing grime just by standing in the building.

Sombra on the other hand didn't seem to care, tossing herself onto one of the couches and pulling her stained jacket off, revealing the black tank top she wore beneath. She took to inspecting her wound, her face scrunching up in pain as she moved the shoulder. Jesse stepped towards her, removing his serape so he could properly assist her. She scowled and coiled away from him, like a viper ready to strike.

"Easy now, ain't gonna kill you or nothing. Just let me help you there, alright? You aren't gonna be able to do much on your own." He stated, trying his best to be reassuring, or at least as reassuring as a man could be.

She considered him for a bit, weighing her options behind her violet eyes, almost as though she was scanning him with them. Wordlessly, her posture shifted so that he could take a look at her. He nodded his head and bit on his glove to pull his flesh hand free, letting the glove drop.

He gingerly placed the hand on her shoulder and craned his head around her, looking to see the damage done. Luckily, there was an exit wound, which meant he didn't have to play operation on the poor girl. He nodded slowly and turned his attention back to her eyes.

"Could've been worse. I've got some basic supplies on me, but you got anything else around here?"

She gave a tiny nod, pulling her eyes from his as if she was uncomfortable, and looked towards the storage bins. "I keep all of my hideouts stocked. In the grey bin." She answered, placing her hand back on her wound. As the cowboy stood up to go grab the supplies, she found herself staring at his wound, the sparking now ceased and the holes ringed by dried up oils. She could probably make it somewhat usable given enough time.

She was roused from her thoughts as the cowboy crouched down in front of her, right in her line of sight. She turned her attention elsewhere, to the back wall as he fiddled with the bag of first aid supplies. It was hard for him to do anything quickly with the one hand, but he managed it with surprising grace. She felt a shiver run through her as he smeared some cold liquid substance to her wound. In an instant she started to feel the pain numb slightly and cool the angry flesh over her shoulder. It was the same concoction that Talon put in their field health-packs, reverse engineered from Overwatch research.

"That should work it's magic for a bit. Best wrap it up to keep from infection though." Jesse reasoned, fishing around until he found the roll of gauze. He noticed that the previously cocky nature of the girl had been replaced by a quiet, almost awkward passiveness. When he applied the gauze, she flinched, as if it was as hot as a burning coal.

"Hey, amigo? Settle down. You're in good hands… Hand. Promise." His attempt at easing tensions only made her roll her eyes, but her shoulders lowered ever so slightly.

"Just shut up and help me vaquero."

It bothered Sombra that the man could be so at ease with her. Was he stupid? She was an enemy, she could turn on him at any moment. Maybe she had been mistaken about him, maybe he wasn't a good accomplice. No, he was aware, she could see it in his eyes, how he watched every quick movement she made. Then why was he so… Pleasant? It was almost obnoxious how friendly and decent he was being. She didn't like it.

Even still, he helped her get bandaged up, and once she was wrapped up, she finally found the strength to sit back and close her eyes. She had lost a decent amount of blood, enough to make her light headed and in need of a good nap. The healing salve would keep her alive, no doubt, but it wasn't instantaneous. She needed rest, which was something they would not have much of with Talon dogging them.

Moreover, there was no chance in hell that she would sleep with the pistolero as her guard. He could try to gain her trust all he wanted, but she would sleep with an eye open around him. He was unpredictable, and she didn't like people who were unpredictable. Despite all of the digging she had done through his past, she couldn't find much of anything to use as leverage. All of his dirt was public, and it seemed that he just didn't care. There wasn't anything that truly bothered him.

She watched him plant himself on one of the opposing couches, staring down at his worthless arm. He slid back a plate on the main section of it, revealing a few rudimentary repair and maintenance tools. She knew that none of them would help with bullet holes and severed circuits. Seeing that he could do next to nothing, and with little else to do, the cowboy pulled the brim of his hat down over his eyes, crossed his legs, and decided to take a nap.

He must have been an idiot.

She lazily watched him for a few minutes, curious to a certain extent. He baffled her, truly. How had this man evaded arrest and capture so easily and for so long acting as he did? Maybe he was just lucky.

To her dismay, her eyes began to grow heavy, and she found herself slipping out of consciousness. She knew she couldn't stop it, the sedatives in the salve were going to knock her out, but she couldn't help but feel a pang of fear as her eyes shut fully and she was left at the mercy of the outlaw.


	3. Chapter 3 - We're Even

**Chapter 3: We're even**

When she awoke, she felt a jolt of fear run through her body, forcing her eyes to fly open. She remained still, not wanting to alert her new compatriot with movement, and instead opted to take inventory of everything around her. She was still in the same spot, although she now sported a red serape over her body. Her wound still ached but a bit lighter than she last remembered. There was a light, pleasant smell emanating from somewhere behind her.

Before she could decide whether to move or not, Jesse walked around her couch and wordlessly deposited a small paper plate on the other end of her couch. She scrutinized it for a moment, almost in disbelief. There sat a few fried eggs, a piece of toast, and a small mug of black coffee. She turned her head to watch the cowboy sit back on his own couch, noticing that he had removed his chest armor and hat.

"It's not poisoned, promise. Just ran off to get some food this morning." He answered the unspoken question, letting Sombra know that he was aware of her consciousness. She sighed and pushed the serape off her body, wondering what had possessed the man to lay it over her.

"What's with the blanket?" She questioned, with a hint of a smirk bleeding into her words. The cowboy merely grinned.

"You were shivering somethin' fierce when I saw you last. Figured you could use some warmth."

Whether she liked it or not, she was starting to appreciate the man. Regardless of whether it was just an act to gain her trust, she appreciated the pampering. Lord knows Talon would never do any of this for her. She tenderly reached for her breakfast, sipping the mug of black coffee. She preferred it with plenty of sugar, but black was good enough.

"So, comañero, how is that arm of yours?" came her question, causing Jesse to lift it up and show her. Now that she had a good view of it, she could clearly see just how destroyed the interior of it was. She frowned slightly, knowing that he wouldn't be of much help for more than breakfast if he had to keep working like that.

Knocking back her coffee, she stood up, causing her to feel a bit lightheaded, but proceeded to make her way over to the cowboy, earning her a questioning look. She slipped on her glove once again and held out her naked hand, silently asking for permission. The cowboy's brow crooked, but after a few moments he obliged, offering her his metal wrist.

She made contact with it and connected to the operating system, noting the numerous dead ends that the programming was running into now that it had no connections in key components. She cautiously inserted some of her own programs, seeing if she could find a way to bypass the damaged components. As she was solving the main issue, she decided to slip some spyware in as a precaution.

McCree watched as she got to work on his arm, feeling the metal lump that had been worthless for the last few hours attempt to function properly again. After a few minutes, she asked him to try flexing the fingers. It worked, though a bit slowly and far less controlled than he would like. At least the hand worked now. He flexed the appendage, making sure that it could function at least passably in all of the ways he needed it to, and nodded his thanks.

"Appreciate it."

"De nada." She replied, feeling a bit better now that her partner had full control of himself. As much as she was loathe to admit it, she needed him. He would have to be in good shape if he was going to be useful.

A soft silence fell over the pair as they finished their respective meals. They hardly knew each other well enough to even consider making small talk, and Sombra was most definitely not one to just try to make a friend. McCree on the other hand was.

"Why'd you get into hacking?" His tone was curious and genuine, something Sombra had hardly ever heard towards her. It was always angry or dismissive. She considered for a moment just leaving him hanging, but she was going to be stuck with him for a while, so she may as well indulge him. He seemed pleasant enough.

"I was a little girl in a dangerous world. I didn't know how to defend myself. All I knew was computers. So I used that knowledge to defend myself." It was a curt, basic reply, but it was all that she wanted to offer. She wasn't very fond of bringing up her past.

Jesse merely nodded and crossed his arms. "Sounds about right. I'm guessin' then you were alone?" Her silence was all the confirmation he needed. "Mm. It's a hard world out there, isn't it? You struck me as a survivor the moment I sat down in that booth. You've got that look in your eye. Seen a lot more than you should've."

She didn't want to indulge him any more. She kept her gaze lowered and her arms crossed around her stomach, letting the conversation drop. He was right, and it bothered her that he could read her so easily. She spent years crafting a façade to prevent the very thing.

"The big organizations, they're always looking for people like us. I'm just lucky enough to have been picked up by the good guys… Least', formerly good guys." He gave a long sigh, a reminder of traumas past. He let his gaze drop, seeing how the conversation had all but ended on one side. He knew he was pushing it a bit, but he wanted to see how she reacted. He wanted to be sure he had judged her right.

After a long silence, she spoke up. "The Omnic Crisis ruined my life. My family. I don't care who the 'good guys' are, vaquero. I do things for me, and for every little girl who stood in the rubble, crying for their dead."

McCree felt that he had judged her right. He didn't say anything in response; just let the words hang in the air. He had a feeling she wouldn't want him to reply anyways. He watched her silently stand and head over towards the supply bins in the back of the building, rummaging through them for a few moments until she found what she was looking for. The brightly colored bodysuit she held up could be seen from a mile away, which was ironic considering it was a stealth suit.

She shot him an angry glance, and Jesse soon realized she meant to change. He turned his head away and kept it facing away until she quietly made her way back to where she was, covered in head to toe in purples and cold hues. He looked her over, knowing that it would be very difficult to remain inconspicuous with what she wore.

"Like what you see?" She asked, amused. The cowboy turned his head away, making her scoff. "Cabrón."

"Just wondering how you plan on laying low dressed like that, pumpkin." He retorted, a small smile playing at his lips. Sombra huffed in response.

"It's advanced cloaking tech. I just happen to like the color purple."

"Evidently." Came his reply. She shook her head and prepared to retaliate.

"Is that so _vaquero?_" she emphasized, letting him know just how ridiculous he looked. The chaps, the serape, the hat. It was all so stupid.

"Hey, don't you start takin' digs at me, lil' lady. I know you're just jealous of my fine looks."

At that she snorted, covering her mouth with the back of her hand to hide her laughter. McCree noticed and his grin widened, which irritated her to no end. Though, a small bit of joy had bled into that irritation, causing a small smile to form on her lips. This man had made it a habit to make her feel strangely comfortable, despite her better judgment.

"Thank you," she began, unsure of where she was going from there. The words almost caught in her throat, as she hadn't uttered them often. "for helping me. You didn't have to do that."

McCree's eyes softened and his grin lowered into a warm smile. "Of course I did, you needed help, right?"

Sombra groaned. Of course he would say that, he was such an _honorable_ man. It almost made her skin crawl. "What are you after, McCree? You're not looking for power, you aren't looking for change. You aren't even interested in wealth. What is it?" She questioned incredulously. It truly did baffle her as to what motivated the man.

Jesse ran a hand through his hair and thought for a moment, as if unsure of how to explain it to her. "I'm not after anythin' really," he started. "I just want to do good. Live a life with few regrets. Maybe help some folks along the way." He could tell that Sombra couldn't quite grasp it judging by the look he received. Maybe she had just spent her life surrounded by people with avarice, never knowing what a genuine desire to do good was like.

"That sounds… Noble, vaquero." She answered softly, not entirely convinced. She liked the sound of it, anyways.


	4. Chapter 4 - Ease Up

**Chapter 4: Ease Up**

Over the course of the next day the pair of outlaws began to warm up to each other ever so slightly. They had agreed to keep inside the building as much as possible, as Sombra was keenly aware of their observational capabilities. As such, they had to resort to finding what little they could to occupy their time. Sombra had managed to get the ancient television set to work, flicking through the channels until she found something to sooth her bored mind, a soap opera of some kind. With nothing better to do, McCree had found himself parked next to her on the small couch, engrossing himself in the show.

_Mi amor, I love you, but I must leave you._

McCree wasn't really sure what people found entertaining about shows like this, never really made much sense to him. Sombra seemed pretty entertained, putting down her holographic displays for a bit to absorb every ounce of the romantic turmoil.

"We should see about re-wrapping that wound of yours," he mentioned casually, looking over at the shoulder nearest to him. She nodded dully and pulled the coat from her shoulders, leaving her once again in her tank top. Jesse stood up and collected the gauze from the medical bag once again, noting how low it was starting to become.

Plopping down next to her, he carefully cut away the old and worn wrappings and took a look at her wound. It was showing some signs of healing, the flesh growing closer together, but it was still angry and red, and he feared an infection may begin to take course. With gentle hands, he reapplied the healing salve, smoothly and evenly smearing it across her skin. Sombra cringed slightly and sucked in air sharply, but otherwise kept her pain concealed.

Once the salve was applied, McCree began to wrap her back up, this time a bit better at it now that he had control of both hands. He rolled it across her back and to her hip, across her chest and back to her shoulder. Their eyes met briefly, hazel and azure orbs quickly flitting away. He whispered something akin to an apology under his breath and finished up.

The sensation of his flesh on her own was foreign, unnerving, and frightening. She hadn't been touched by another person in… In a long time, let alone in such a gentle manner. It was almost terrifying how pleasant it was. She quickly turned her thoughts elsewhere.

With fresh bandages, she felt a bit more energized, and felt a need in the back of her mind to do something in return for the cowboy. Sliding her coat back on, she figured lunch was a decent place to start.

With the scraps McCree had managed to scavenge up from beyond the warehouse, Sombra was able to make something akin to burritos. The two sat beside each other on the couch, slowly chewing their meals down. Finally having grown bored of the old TV set, Sombra pulled up a holographic display of some news coverage. It seemed that there was all manner of problems brewing in Europe, most notably the assassination of a monk in King's Row.

McCree's expression turned dark as the tagline read _Lena Oxton Suspected Assassin._ Sombra knew who Tracer was, and reasoned that Talon set her up for it. She realized the news may not be the best thing to display. She scrolled through the series of programs until she found a documentary about horses. She set it to play and smirked as she turned to Jesse.

She found that he wore an unamused expression, though he hadn't yet turned his attention away from the screen.

"Pfft. Typical." She jabbed, knowing he would take it on the chin.

"Say whatever you want honey, but a good horse is a better friend than most."

"Spoken like a man with few friends."

That seemed to hit a mark that she hadn't intended, as he tensed slightly. She should have known that was a sore spot for him. She had never truly cared about treading lightly before, but she wanted to be as decent to him as he was to her.

"Yeah… Well, the few I _do_ have are worth more than most." He retorted, letting his eyes fall. He set his half eaten burrito aside and sat back, staring at the display and trying not to let himself be quite so open of a book.

Sombra's coy smirk folded into a frown. She regretted saying what she said, but she couldn't apologize. It wasn't something she could even consider. Instead, she chose to let the sullen silence hang, finishing her meal.

The rest of the day went by with little said between the two. It seemed that she had really struck the cowboy hard with that line, and instead of his previously social attitude he kept more to himself. Sombra pretended that she didn't notice, idly looking over the camera feeds outside of the safe house. Once she was satisfied with what she found, she turned off her displays and let the building be washed over with darkness.

Jesse was sprawled out across his own couch, his flesh arm under his head as a makeshift pillow. Sombra tucked her legs in and curled up against the armrest of her own sofa, staring into the darkness.

"I know you didn't mean that," Jesse said to the black around them. Sombra turned to face him. "You just don't know how to apologize. I get it."

A scowl crossed her face. "You wouldn't know. You don't know what it's like."

The cowboy chuckled, a raspy and tired sound. "I know _all about it_. You're not the only one who's lived a lonely life." There was a tinge of sadness in his voice, and she couldn't help but listen more intently because of it. "You wanna know why I've been helpin' you Sombra? You remind me of myself. Alone, angry, and not knowing your place in the world. Only difference between you an' me? You aren't as drunk."

The shame she felt was almost physical, making her cheeks burn. He was right, they really weren't all that different, and the realization hit her like a truck. She had felt almost superior to the man, assuming he was just another drunk, dirty outlaw. The more she got to know him, the more she felt that he was the superior one.

She wanted to say something in reply, as close to an apology as she could get, but the soft snores of the cowboy made it evident that there would be no point. She whispered some curses under her breath and roll onto her side, staring out into the dark space where she knew the man slept, accompanied only by the dull ache in her chest.


	5. Chapter 5 - Danger Close

**Chapter 5: Danger Close**

An alert awoke Sombra, a digital message that shot through her implants and forced her awake. Perimeter breach. Talon was here. She groggily threw herself from the couch, sliding on her glove once again to view the display feeds from the cameras. It looked to be around 20 soldiers, armed to the teeth and armored heavily, stacking up outside of the main door.

McCree was a light sleeper, and awoke rather quickly when he heard Sombra pattering about grabbing her gear. He tossed himself from the couch and readied his peacekeeper, which had been resting in his holster the entire time. "How many?" came his quiet question, raising his pistol to prepare for the coming fight.

"Feed shows 22. Probably more where I can't see. There's no way we can take them all on here. There's a back exit." Sombra padded her way lightly over to the back wall, pulling up a display and typing into it quickly, opening up a small slot in the wall that was previously hidden. Sombra always made sure to have a secondary exit for her hideouts.

Slipping his serape on, McCree grabbed the med-bag and stuffed it into his pocket, knowing it would be very beneficial to have with them. Sombra pulled her submachine gun out and stepped through the dark exit, McCree following close behind.

They stepped out into another tiny alleyway, empty of Talon but full of trash. Sombra quickly made her way to the end of the alley and peered into the street, watching the black armored vehicles to make sure no more soldiers would be hopping out. She waved McCree over and made for the crowded main street.

It seemed like they were almost in the clear when a shout was heard behind them. Instantly, McCree ducked behind a wooden vendor's stand by the edge of the street. Sombra cloaked and peeled off to the other side of the road. A hail of bullets showered through the street where the pair had been, eliciting screams from the bystanders caught in the crossfire. Bodies fell in red piles as the rounds tore through their victims.

McCree growled, popping shots back at the attackers from cover. He fell a pair of soldiers, but it seemed more took their places. He could hear the peppering of gunfire from his accomplice, but her rounds weren't always enough to stop the heavily armored troopers.

"We need to run!" he yelled out, trying to pierce through the symphony of rifle fire. He saw Sombra across the street, tucked into an alcove between two buildings. She nodded gravely, her eyes stuck to the bodies in the street, dripping with blood.

McCree fired as he rolled, loosing four shots that each found their targets, but only killed one. He used the roll to get himself across the street and next to his partner.

"We need a diversion. Can you hack something?" He asked, spilling the empty casings from his revolver as he loaded a fresh set into the cylinder.

"I'm working on it!" came her annoyed reply as she played with a display in one hand and fired with the other. She had seen one of the soldiers readying a grenade and had prepared to intercept it, and when the man tossed the tube towards her hiding spot, the red light that indicating priming dully faded out. Jesse sighed in relief, but Sombra pulled one of her translocator beacons from her coat and tossed it with practiced ease, landing it under one of the armored trucks.

"Ready?" She asked, earning a nod from the cowboy. She nodded and within moments, the grenade had disappeared in a purple haze and appeared on the beacon, re-primed.

The explosion of the truck outright killed the nearest troopers, knocking the rest of them over in a flurry of shrapnel and flames. McCree ran out from their cover, taking down a couple of men that had escaped the blast. As the men dropped, the two outlaws turned and ran further down the street.

They pulled into an alleyway, down a set of stairs, through another densely packed market, and onto a small street. They had put a decent bit of distance between themselves and the soldiers, but it was fleeting. They needed an exit strategy. McCree grabbed her attention with a nudge to the shoulder, pointing towards a rusty blue pickup truck.

"I can't hack that, do you see it? It's ancient. No, we have to find something else." She scoffed, turning her attention elsewhere.

"Don't need to hack that one lil' lady. Watch and learn."

The cowboy made his way over to the truck, shadowed by Sombra. He pulled a thin metal bar out from his belt and shimmied it along the window of the driver side door for a few moments before a satisfying pop was heard, followed shortly by the opening of the door. He gave a small smirk before leaning down under the steering wheel and messing with the wires.

Sombra stood watch, making sure the owner of the vehicle didn't notice his property being stolen. She found that she couldn't really focus on anything, as the faces that passed her vision reminded her of those she had just seen laying in the street. Her breathing hitched, and she found herself struggling for air. She shut her eyes for a few moments and held the tailgate of the truck for support.

She was jolted from her panic by the sound of the engine sputtering to life, and immediately rounded the back of the truck to hop into the passenger seat of the cab. McCree was already waiting for her, his pistol draped over his lap as he shifted the car into reverse. Sombra buckled herself in and shut her eyes, trying to force the images from her mind.

If the cowboy had anything to say about it, he kept his mouth shut, pulling them out into the street and driving them as far as he could from the scene of the shooting.

* * *

"Here is your key, fourth room on the right. Enjoy your stay."

McCree nodded to the woman as he received the room key. He stepped back outside, into the pouring rain, and nodded to Sombra, who popped open the passenger seat and scurried inside. He had noticed how shaken up she had seemed when he drove them out of Castillo, but he hadn't pressed it. They were still in danger after all. At least now they could have some semblance of safety here, in a dingy motel just outside of Dorado.

The door to their room creaked open, and immediately the scent of mothballs and dust assaulted their noses. Despite the terrible smell, the pair entered quickly and locked the door. McCree shed his soaked hat and serape, putting it in the closet next to Sombra's coat. The room was rather small, a bathroom, a closet, a single bed and a chair.

"Relax now, I'm sleepin' in the chair." He spoke quickly, before his partner could start thinking the worst of him. She seemed to not even notice the comment as she sat herself down on the bed, facing away from McCree, and softly wept.

He wasn't sure of what to do in that moment, still pulling the bulky armor from his chest. He couldn't just let her sit there, bawling her eyes out without at least attempting to help console her.

Setting his pistol belt on the table next to the bed, he carefully stepped around the bed and stood next to her, waiting and silently asking permission. She pulled her face from her hands for a moment to give the weakest of nods before returning to her tear soaked palms.

McCree carefully settled onto the bed next to her, placing his warm, living hand on her exposed shoulder, rubbing small circles into her skin. They sat that way for a few minutes before Sombra turned and planted her face against his chest, craving the human contact in her moment of weakness. He seemed to understand, wrapping his arm around her small frame and hushing her as she cried.

"I saw them… The little children. I can't stop seeing their eyes." She whispered between sobs, her mind full of guilt. "It was all my fault. If I hadn't vanished…"

McCree shook his head. "No, it wasn't your fault pumpkin. Talon killed those people, not you. They didn't care who was in their cross-hairs. They're animals." The only response he earned was renewed sobbing. He sighed and resigned himself to being her tear catcher, his prosthetic arm wrapping around her shoulders and meeting his flesh arm on her back. He hummed a soft tune, one that he found particularly soothing, and shut his eyes, indulging himself just a tiny bit. It had been years since he'd held a pretty little woman in his arms, and he'd be damned if he didn't appreciate it while it lasted.

When her thoughts had finally started to stray from the horror she had seen, her thoughts turned to the man cradling her, wondering why he trusted her, and moreover cared for her, so much. It was so alien to her, that someone could simply _care_ for her just because she deserved it. She hardly deserved anything in life, _this_ least of all.

"I haven't been held since I was a little girl." She feebly spoke into his shirt, smelling sawdust and gunpowder, as if it was part of his very being. The shake of his chest amplified the low booming nature of his chuckles.

"Everyone needs to be held every once in a while." Came his reply. She could agree with that.

"Idiota." The smirk on her face bled into the word, forcing another chuckle out of the man.

"Idiot I may be, but this idiot is gathering all of your tears, so I suggest you treat him a little nicer."

She slowly pulled her face away from his chest, her eyes stuck on the two large wet patches she had made on his shirt's fabric. With a sheepish look she met his eyes, and found them not filled with pity like she had thought. He simply gave an understanding nod and a soft smile, the two things she needed the most right now. She didn't want to talk any further about what had happened.

"…I won't make you sleep on that chair if you promise to behave." She stated, firm enough to mean it. The cowboy nodded, and Sombra found that she trusted his word. "Good. It's cold vaquero."

It wasn't too much longer until the lights were extinguished and the two outlaws shared the bed, the small woman on her side while McCree laid with his back on the mattress. He was merely grateful to have a blanket tonight, the mattress was simply a bonus. The woman next to him? Well, that was yet to be determined.

He felt a hand wordlessly wrap around his wrist and pull him to his side. Before any questions could be asked, the hand slid his living arm over Sombra's waist, holding it there until he held her of his own accord. With a small, warm smile, he obliged. He supposed that she could be a bonus in her own right.


	6. Chapter 6 - Trust Me

**Chapter 6: Trust Me**

Soft light filtered through the blinds of the dilapidated room, rousing Sombra from her sleep. For the first time in recent memory, she had slept well, without worrying about sleeping lightly, and without nightmares. She found herself nuzzling lightly into her pillow, hoping to squeeze just a few more minutes of sleep out of the morning. It wasn't until her face met the cold metal that her eyes opened and then widened. Her head was rested atop Jesse's metal arm, the other wrapped firmly around her waist. She could feel the man's soft, warm breaths against the back of her neck. It was almost comforting, but at the moment more shocking than anything.

The memories of last night played through her mind and she began to feel a bit more at ease. It felt nice to be in a pair of arms, protective in a way. She would have to make this memory last her a thousand cold, lonely nights.

It wasn't long after she woke that McCree roused from his slumber, a soft yawn escaping his lips. "Mornin' sunshine." He mused with a smirk, releasing her from his hold and allowing her to turn to face him. Their close proximity brought a small blush to both of their faces, but Sombra wore a genuinely grateful expression.

"Thanks for keeping me sane last night, Jesse."

The words struck a chord within the cowboy and he gave a small nod. "Of course, I know what it's like."

Of course he did, he seemed to know just about everything about her, even before she did. It irritated her to no end. Her whole goal in life was to know everything about _everyone else_, and keep herself hidden. This man, this stupid, valiant cowboy, could read her like a book. Words could not describe how terrifying it was, and yet it was equally soothing knowing that he was a kind, gentle soul.

She realized that she had just been staring off into his eyes as she thought and turned her gaze away. "Right. Gracias Jesse."

The two disentangled themselves from the embrace and sat on the edge of the bed, unsure of what to do or say. McCree cleared his throat and looked down to her, putting on his best friendly voice. "You can tell me what's on your mind. Won't judge, promise."

The offer was tempting. Since she had left Los Muertos, she hadn't confided in a single person. The weights she carried burdened her every day, and after what she had witnessed in the streets the previous day…

"I can't stop seeing their faces. It just… It disturbed me." She began, her voice faltering ever so slightly. "I've killed before, I've seen dead. But those people didn't deserve it, those children… Didn't…" She trailed off. As awful of an individual as she was, she held herself to a moral code.

McCree nodded in understanding. In his time in Overwatch, as well as the black ops division, he had seen his fair share of innocents caught in the crossfire. It was a brutal, horrible reality, and he was sure he felt a similar way the first time he saw it firsthand.

"Does it get better, vaquero? Do you stop seeing their faces?"

The cowboy's gaze lowered and he shook his head. "God no. It never gets easier to look. It's horrible, I know, but it's the truth. People like us, we have to live with those pains. It's our burden." He answered gravely.

"The only peace I've ever found is in others who know the pain." He finished, offering his hand to her as if to emphasize the point. She stared at the palm, as if it could bite her. She had already given in to the feeling of empathy before, but now it seemed she was making a true decision. Would she trust him? Could she? He seemed so genuine, so _real_. He had given her no reason to distrust him. So why couldn't she just do it?

"I want to trust you… I really do, but…" she began, but she was cut off by a quick hush.

"I know. You can't trust anybody. It's not safe, it's not smart. But believe me, that's no way to live." She could hear in the way his voice strained that he knew all too well what it was like. "Just give it a chance, okay? You're a good person, under all that tough girl exterior."

Tentatively, cautiously, she lowered her guard and reached for his hand. It was warm, tough, and firm, and felt just as it did last night; comforting. The small smile on the man's face warmed her heart, and for a moment, they merely stared at each other, deep iris hues mingling with light hazel.

She wasn't sure what compelled her to move her hand to hold his chin, prickled by the beard that rested there. Her light hold on him tugged his head lower, bringing his lips to her own in a feather light kiss. He brought a hand to rest on her cheek, his thumb resting just below her lower lip. It took a few moments for Sombra to pull away, lightly panting from the excitement of it all. Her cheeks were cherry red, especially where his hand met her flesh, her lips quivering ever so slightly. McCree couldn't look more pleased, his eyes half lidded and his grin coy but reaffirming.

"Idiota." She whispered in the small space between their faces, a grin curling onto her lips. She had made her choice, and she prayed that she had made it well. There was no denying that this man stirred something in her chest, but whether that was just the foolish musings of an unloved woman or the start of something more was anyone's guess.

She pulled away quickly, still a bit uncomfortable at the idea of being so close to another person, and found herself standing before she could think. Her legs rushed her out of the main room and into the bathroom, locking herself in. Embarrassment didn't quite capture how she felt.

McCree was left sitting on the bed, wondering what the hell had just happened. He wasn't opposed to it, but it had all happened so fast that he could barely get a real grasp of the situation before it had ended. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do in this situation. Eventually, he figured that it was probably best to let her be for now. She was a woman grown, she could handle her own feelings when it came to matters of the heart. Still, it was a very pleasant experience for him. He could still taste the mildly fruity lipstick she had wore. Sliding his chaps off from his legs to look a bit more auspicious, Jesse creaked open the front door and set about finding something for them to eat.

Sombra heard him leave and inwardly sighed in relief. She hoped that by the time he came back they could just ignore what had happened and continue on with surviving. She figured that she could afford to take a shower, knowing that it might be a long while before she was gifted the luxury again.

It wasn't perfect, the warm water had a tendency to switch to cold, but it felt nice to soak some of the grime from her body, letting it wash away to the bottom of the drain. She didn't know how long she had spent in the shower, but it was long enough for the skin on her fingertips to shrivel up. She heard the door open and shut, causing her heart to skip a beat. She wasn't really prepared to deal with the vaquero again. She wasn't sure what compelled her to kiss him earlier, but it definitely made things more complex between them. Worse still was that… Well, it was her first. She hadn't ever devoted time in her youth to pursuing anything other than dirt on the higher ups.

Drying herself off, she slipped her clothing back on and stepped out into the room casually, knowing she had to set the tone. McCree sat on the bed, a box of pizza set down next to him and a couple of water bottles sprawled out behind it. Sombra seated herself next to the box and scooped herself out a slice. It wasn't particularly _good_, but anything tasted good when you were hungry enough.

Jesse didn't say anything, instead opting to fill his mouth with food to prevent him from saying anything stupid. He knew better than to press her to talk about such a sensitive topic. From the way she was going about things, it seemed she wanted him to forget it had happened. He could keep himself from mentioning it, but forgetting it was out of the question.

"We need to get to my hideout near the center of town. It's an old Overwatch facility so it's well stocked and better hidden. We can stick out this Talon search there."

He kept his tone measured and friendly, but not overly so. If she wanted to ignore it, he could do just that. She nodded in response.

"Si. That sounds good. If that doesn't work I have a contact in the region who could take us in, but that's a last resort." Once she finished speaking, her mouth was stuffed with food. She had some terrible table manners, considering how little she got to eat in her lifetime. She didn't particularly care, it wasn't as if she was ever going to be in a place where it mattered.

After wolfing down the entire pizza, McCree hopped into the shower to get a quick cleaning before the two collected their things and left the room. McCree chose to keep his armor and serape off to look mildly less suspicious, whereas Sombra kept the same outfit on. She couldn't just walk around with her bandages exposed.

Slipping back into the rusted pickup truck, McCree set his hands on the steering wheel and pulled the vehicle out of the lot. Sombra hadn't spent much time in cars, aside from the occasional police vehicle, and so the feeling was a bit unusual to her. The way the road passed by in a blur, the inertia of the quick turns. It would be unnerving to her if she were sitting beside anyone else.

They must have been on the road for hours, yet the scenery remained monotonously similar. Sombra busied herself by playing with her displays. She wouldn't dare venture back into the Talon network, knowing fully well that they had their own capable hackers. She did however mess with the truck's radio until it connected to a local channel, softly playing some slow tunes. Jesse grinned and tapped his hand on the wheel, clearly knowing a song or two. A slight smile graced Sombra's lips as they continued on down the road. Was this what it was like to live a normal life? To enjoy just the simplest of pleasures with another person?

Jesse turned to her then, looking into those violet eyes once again, and felt a warmth travel through his whole being. She was beautiful, the light shining on that copper skin. When he looked into her eyes, he didn't see the fierce façade she put up, but the soft and inquisitive eyes of a bright young woman. He also saw that he wasn't facing the road and turned his head back rather quickly.

Sombra internally sighed as he broke the stare, having felt a bubbling warmth in her chest as those light brown eyes of his locked her in place. She crossed her arms and turned to look out the window, partly to hide her blush and partly to focus on anything else. What the hell was she doing? She was being entranced by this stupid vaquero, and she was _liking it_. She needed to get her priorities in order once again.

* * *

She must have fallen asleep at some point during the ride, as when Jesse finally brought the vehicle to a complete stop and pulled at the wires beneath to halt the engine, the sky had turned a cool shade of indigo and the stars were starting to shine. Sombra pulled herself from the seat, rubbing her eyes with the backs of her hands. She watched as the cowboy stepped out of the truck and walked down the darkened street to what looked like a small residence. It was quaint, with an older style of architecture and light yellow paint smeared across the façade. If anything, it reminded her of her abeula's home.

The cowboy walked up small set of stairs to the front porch, walked right up to the front door, and stood for a moment, as if trying to remember something from a lifetime ago. Nodding, he pulled the small mailbox from the wall before him, revealing a biometric scanner. He pulled the glove from his flesh hand and placed it against the scanner, waiting for a moment before it glowed green and the door clicked lightly. He turned back to his partner waiting in the truck and motioned with a hand for her to enter. She rolled her eyes and hopped out of the truck.

Inside the home was as one would expect; a lightly furnished and rather homely abode, looking as if it hadn't been touched in years. On the walls hung small picture frames with various Overwatch members in them, some even Sombra didn't recognize. It had a very warm, living atmosphere for an abandoned place. McCree stepped his way into the kitchen as Sombra wandered about the dusty relic of a time past. It was strange how close the agents of Overwatch had been in their prime, how they treated each other as family. Her eyes fell on one photograph in particular, of a young man with a black cowboy hat, looking smug and full of youth, his arm around an older, Latino man, wearing a black beanie. Gabriel Reyes.

She looked up from the photo in her hands to the man before her, inspecting the cabinets for something he had forgotten, and her heart ached for him. _He didn't know._ He didn't know what had become of his former mentor. The man turned to look at her, a small smile on his lips as he saw her looking over his past, though she could see the pain in his eyes that returning here had brought to him. He turned away rather quickly as he his memory kicked in.

He reached into one of the cabinets under the sink, messing with something in the small space before a distinct click was heard. Sombra placed the photo back down as the floor began to rumble. Beside her, the previously flat wall had slid open to reveal a staircase leading downward. McCree grinned as he stepped past her and down the ominous staircase.

Sombra followed him, watching him intently as he reached the base of the stairs. Motion sensors must have triggered the lights for them, as the room slowly lit with a soft azure hue. This room was in sharp contrast to the rest of the house, solid metal walls and shining Overwatch symbols emblazoned on them. A small armory sat in one corner, with a state of the art ammunition synthesizer and various pieces of gear strewn about. A medical station stood at the other end, with a rack for some kind of staff or stick that could power the various instruments. In the center of the room, some form of holo-table, with displays and various other toys just begging her to be played with.

McCree headed over to the final corner, a few containers stacked on each other, filled with rations. He grinned as he pulled a pair of dull grey bags from the storage and tossed one to his partner, who barely caught it, half paying attention.

"Welcome home Sombra." He stated with a small hint of pride in his voice.


	7. Chapter 7 - New Digs

**Chapter 7: New Digs**

After days of being on the run in less than suitable living conditions, it was refreshing to be standing in such a luxurious home. Sombra had claimed one of the bedrooms on the top floor for herself, immediately jumping into the small bathroom and taking another shower. It must have been the default woman's room, as the closet had a selection of women's wear in all sizes. Tossing her stealth suit and coat onto the bed, she changed into a pair of black tights and a grey sweater, tossing her dyed hair over one shoulder. They weren't in the best of condition, the sweater baring small holes in the hem, but it was better than nothing.

For a while, she simply sat on the bed, crossing her legs and staring at the walls of the room. The darkness of the room was softened just a touch by the dull violet glow of her spinal graft, though it hardly bothered her. What bothered her was just how familiar this all felt. It was like she was a 6 year old little brat again, pouting in her room as her parents decided how best to punish her. Memories of a different life, of a simpler time, flooded her head, and a silent tear dripped down her cheek.

A soft knock at her door roused her from her stupor, and with a quick sleeve to her cheek she carefully padded her way over to the door and unlocked it. Jesse, who seemingly had trimmed his beard while she showered, stood at the door in a fresh flannel shirt and jeans. He cleared his throat lightly before speaking.

"Hey, I wanted to take a look at your wound down by the medical things. You good with that?" He questioned, noticing her puffy red eyes but not saying anything. She gave a soft sigh of resignation and nodded, following him out of her room and back down to the hidden staircase.

If she was honest with herself, she wasn't fond of this particular room. It reminded her too much of the Talon headquarters, so cold and sterile. The rest of the house was such a contrast to this one particular room, filling her with warmth that couldn't be replicated.

She found herself a spot to sit by the table in the center, slipping off the woolly sweater she had just gotten to know. McCree messed with some things in the corner of the room before sitting down beside her, holding a box of medical supplies. He used a pair of scissors to cut away the previous, darkened bandages, peeling them away to reveal the wound.

McCree cringed ever so slightly, letting Sombra know the severity of her injury. She knew she didn't even want to look at it. "How bad?" she managed to ask between gritted teeth. Even touching it lightly proved to be quite painful.

"It's infected, that much I can tell. Don't worry, it's treatable." His words were hardly reassuring. She was well aware of what could happen to her now that her injury had progressed.

His metal hand fished through the box before pulling out a small syringe gun. He checked to make sure it was loaded with the right compound, not wanting to shoot her full of sedative. She gave him a nod of consent and after a second he stuck the contents of the syringe into her wrist, not wanting to risk a misplaced prick to her neck. Her face crinkled in discomfort as the cold liquid traveled through her veins.

She wasn't particularly paying attention to what the man was doing until she felt the soft heat of the man's hand applying a more potent healing salve, sending a shiver down her spine. It felt instantly soothing, numbing the ache in her shoulder with a cold throbbing sensation.

Jesse finished up the procedure by covering her wound with an adhesive bandage, sticking onto her skin smoothly and evenly. She appreciated his gentle touch, but noticed that his metal appendage was still causing him some trouble. She had noted the 3D printer device near the armor rack, and mentally made a note to take a look at his arm's schematics to replace some of the components.

"There you are, lil' lady. I suggest you get some bed rest, alright?" His tone of voice wasn't commanding or even chiding, simply soft and friendly. She gave a small smile and nodded.

"If you say so vaquero. What about your arm?" she grabbed his wrist before he could answer, looking it over and shaking her head. It was in bad shape, worse than she last remembered it to be, and she wondered how it was even working. He seemed to flinch ever so slightly, uncomfortable with his false appendage being tampered with.

"What about it? It works well enough. I'll be fine," he convinced, albeit poorly. She merely shook her head and stepped from the chair, sliding the sweater back over her chilled shoulders. If he wanted to be difficult, so be it.

"Don't say I didn't try to help you. If that's everything then I'll be catching up on that rest you recommended." Seeing that the cowboy had nothing more for her, she sent him a cheeky wave and sauntered up the stairs, swaying her hips ever so slightly. She would never admit to it though.

Closing the door behind her, she settled into the cushiony bed, noting that it had never really been broken in. It was soft, supple, and almost entirely abnormal to her. This place was going to make her go soft with how lavish a lifestyle she was living. Rolling onto her side, she realized that it made it incredibly easy to drift off to sleep.

Her dreams proved to be a poor place to spend the night, as she was assaulted by memories of her past. Her parents, her abuela, her few friends in Los Muertos; all dying in horrific and inescapable ways. She was just close enough to see them, to see the fear in their eyes, but was powerless to save them. She watched as the Widow and the Reaper tore through everyone she had ever known, leaving only herself in the human wreckage. She felt a gun barrel against her forehead, and in the instant the shot was fired she sprang up from her bed, eyes full of terror and her hands gripping the sheets.

She took a few moments to catch her breath, the vivid imagery still very much stuck in her mind. She turned to her bedside table to see the clock, finding the time to be 2 am. Knowing she wasn't going to find sleep again on this night, she carefully padded on bare feet out of her room and down the stairs, hoping to make something warm to drink to soothe her nerves.

To her surprise, she found that she had snuck up on the cowboy, sitting at the dining table and staring at a photo between both of his hands. He hadn't noticed her yet, and for a second Sombra considered turning around and acting as though she hadn't seen him, but her glowing implants must have caught his attention. With a mild jolt of surprise, the man set down the photo on the table and looked up to her, a tired expression on his face.

"Couldn't sleep?" he questioned, earning a nod from the woman. "Me neither." He sounded as though he were on the verge of tears, but his expression was stoic. He motioned to the seat across from his, offering her a space. She held up a finger as she filled a kettle with tap water and set it on the stove before making her way to the table.

Parking herself, she watched as the man sat upright and opened his posture, as if putting up a façade. If he could see right through her, then she could do the same. She briefly looked down at the photograph he had been examining, seeing that it was a group shot of all of the main Overwatch members, including Gabriel Reyes. She looked up into his eyes and saw all of the pain they held back, and wondered if it would really be a good idea to tell him of the monster he had become.

"Place brought back a lot of memories for me. Not all of em' good, but… They were my family. They were my world." The falter in his voice broke something inside of her, something that was holding back her emotions. She took his hand in both of hers, both of them almost fitting in his palm. She didn't have anything soothing to say, didn't have any life experience to pass on to him, she simply had the desire to support him, and that proved to be more than enough. With a gentle squeeze of her hands, he let his head fall as he experienced his grief.

This wasn't a good time, if anything this was the worst time to tell him, but she couldn't keep it to herself anymore. The guilt was strangling her, making it hard for her to even breathe as she held the man's hand, his tight grip a reminder of his pain. "Jesse, about Reyes…" she began, unsteadily.

He perked up immediately, and her heart sunk. There was something in his eyes that resembled hope, as if she could bring back the dead. She shook her head, cringing. His eyes filled with fear. "No… Don't, don't tell me. Don't you… Dare." His voice cracked on every word, and now she really couldn't handle telling him.

The fact that he had an inkling made things even worse. "You know what he is now, don't you?" She could see the slight tremble of his shoulders and her heart felt as if it were going to break.

"No… He's not that _thing._ Don't tell me… Lies…" By the last word in his sentence he lost all of his steam, his grip on her hand loosening ever so slightly. He knew, and he had finally let the realization sink in. She saw a shift in his face, and before she knew it he had released her hands and slowly stood up, pausing slightly when he was on his feet. It was as if he wasn't sure where to go, but he knew that he just needed to leave.

No, she couldn't just let him walk away. He needed someone, someone who could support him, and she was the closest thing to that damnit, she needed to stop him. Standing up, she got to her feet just as he turned away, making his way towards the stairs. She did the only thing she could do to stop him, and wrapped her arms around his waist and held him, pressing her forehead into his back. He stopped in his tracks, putting a hand over her wrist as if to pull himself free. He hesitated for just a moment, and before he knew it he started trembling, and he found himself holding onto her for dear life.

They stood like that for a while, the silent sobs wracking Jesse's body as he loosed dry tears. He hadn't cried in years, and now that he had reason to, it seemed his body didn't remember how. He cried for the man who had been his father, who was now nothing more than a shadow of himself.

He wasn't sure how they ended up on the sofa together, his head rested in Sombra's lap as she slowly stroked his hair. He was immensely grateful for her presence at that moment, and chose to relish the moment rather than question it.

"Thank you." he managed to croak out, his voice thick from his sadness. She simply hushed him and a laid a hand across his forehead, stroking the hair from his eyes.

"Hush now, Jesse," was all that she offered. She wasn't good enough with words to come up with some consoling speech or even phrase, but the words seemed to content him. She watched as his eyes slowly grew heavy and fell shut, followed by the soft snores to confirm his sleep.

She smiled, full and wide, as she looked down on the man in her lap, still weaving her fingers through his thick and heavy mop of hair. She felt that same tug at her heartstrings that she had before, and with that she finally admitted to herself that she truly, deeply cared for the man. Maybe even trusted him.

The thought would have to wait until tomorrow. She was growing more tired by the minute, and eventually, with nowhere else to go and nothing else to do, she succumbed to the grip of sleep, falling into a dreamless, peaceful rest.


	8. Chapter 8 - Settle Down

**Chapter 8: Settle Down**

When Jesse awoke, he found no trace of the woman who had coaxed him into sleeping. With a stretch and a yawn, he sat himself upright and rubbed the sleep from his eyes with his hand. Judging by the sunlight pouring in from the window, it was somewhere around noon. He should probably eat something.

After taking a few stumbling steps and stretching out his exhausted legs, he made his way downstairs in search of a ration pack, but was given brief pause as he saw Sombra hard at work on the holographic display of the 3D printer. He cleared his throat a bit louder than necessary to alert her to his presence. With a quick turn of her head she found him.

"Good morning vaquero. Feeling better?" she questioned, a hint of a smirk playing at her lips. He nodded, knowing she was probably stirring up some trouble down here.

"Mhm. Feelin' fine. Might I ask what exactly you've been printing up this morning?"

In response, she waved him over and pulled her seat to the side to let him see. On the table seemed to be a collection of metal plates and pieces, a few long strips of wire, and a few tools strewn about the work space. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it until he noticed a large, angular plate with a skull emblazoned on one end.

"Let me see your arm," she asked, though it was more of a command as she took it in her hands and looked it over. "Sit down."

The man obliged, pulling up a chair and letting her look over the damaged prosthetic. He watched as her violet eyes scoured the surface, taking in the bullet holes and the dents that it had obtained in their brief time together. Slowly, gently, she placed her hand down on top of the appendage. Magenta lines coursed through the arm as she got to work. He felt the device lose power and felt numbness where his limb had once been.

Silently, Sombra worked on removing the damaged panels and tried to make sense of the mangled wires and circuits within. Jesse simply watched, enjoying seeing her thoroughly enraptured by her work. He took in every little detail in the way she behaved, from the little pout that she made when she was working through a particularly difficult to understand area, to the way she pushed her flowing hair behind her ear, letting the magenta tips curl around the underside of her ear. She would catch him staring every so often, but neither of them seemed to mind.

"You know vaquero, if there's something you want to say you can use _words_." Her tone was dripping with sarcasm, earning a laugh from the cowboy.

"What? Can't a man stare at a beautiful lady in peace?" His words brought the slightest hint of a blush to her cheeks, but she was not so easily thrown off.

"Estupido. You know I can fry your whole arm right now, right?"

"I know. You wouldn't do that to poor ol' me though, I think you're starting to warm up to me now." The grin on his face made it hard for her to keep a smile from her own lips, and finally she cracked.

"Si. You're pretty alright, all things considered. Not bad on the eyes, either."

By the time she had finished messing with his arm, it was late afternoon. Jesse didn't mind though, as he now had a mostly functional arm with new plating. It looked as good as it ever had, and he was very appreciative. He flexed the wrist a few times just to be sure that it was working properly, the soft whir of the servos within bringing his fingers and thumb to life just as he wanted. That was a relief.

"Thank you kindly. For my arm, and for last night. I know I was a little… Much." She could hear the shame dripping through his voice and shook her head.

"I only did what I should have, amigo. Consider it payback for what you've done for me."

The man smiled ever so softly, making her heart flutter. "Call us even then?"

She nodded with an equal smile, warm and glowing. "Si. We're even."

The two stared down for a few moments before Jesse reached towards her. Normally, she would have flinched at the sight of someone reaching out to touch her, but this man was different. Placing his hand on the back of her head, he brought her close and planted a soft, delicate kiss on her forehead. It only lasted a few moments, but it felt like an eternity to Sombra, feeling her cheeks flush.

Unfortunately, like all good things, it came to an end with McCree standing up and making his way up the stairs, grabbing a bag of rations on his way. She stared longingly after him, watching his broad frame leave her, and sighed slightly. He was a fool, but he was charming as hell.

* * *

The next few hours passed rather uneventfully as the two found ways to entertain themselves. If it weren't for the cozy atmosphere of the small abode, they would have likely gone insane from boredom. Eventually they settled on sitting together in the small living room where they had slept the previous night. The television set on the opposing wall had once been playing a Spanish soap, but after some convincing it had switched to a new age Western flick.

For the most part, Sombra didn't pay particular attention to the film. It was the standard 'good guy' facing off against the corrupt 'bad guys' in the middle of town. It was easy to see how a young boy like McCree could have been coaxed into a gang with talk of being a brave gunslinger like in the movies.

She was shot from her thoughts as gunfire erupted on the screen, and all of a sudden she was no longer sitting beside Jesse, but standing in the street where the helpless children bled. She shut her eyes for a few moments until the sounds of the pistols ceased, and when she opened her eyes she was right back in the home, sitting beside the cowboy. She tried to clear her head by pulling up a display with her hand and staring at it until she forgot what she had just experienced.

It wasn't long until night fell, earning a yawn from Jesse as he stretched his legs out. The movie had just reached it's end and he figured it would be a good time to head to bed. Sombra could agree to that, and shortly after they were in their separate rooms, lying in their beds.

She couldn't let herself sleep, knowing the kinds of horrors she would be subjected to in their grasp. Instead, she chose to stare at the wall, simply mulling over thoughts and ideas. She didn't want to stay here forever, but where else could they go? It was better than anywhere else they could hide out at. She could always leave alone… But she couldn't. There wasn't any way she would be leaving that man's side.

Somehow, she must have let herself drift into the clutches of sleep, as she awoke with a start roughly an hour later. She couldn't even remember what her dream was, but it left her paralyzed with fear. The room felt so much colder then, even with the bundle of blankets she had wrapped around her. She felt childish for rolling out of the bed, bundled up like an old woman, and stepped out of her room and towards Jesse's. Somehow, she knew it was unlocked.

As she pushed the door open, she saw the man cringe as his eyes were assaulted by the light of the hallway. She closed the door rather quickly and made her way to his bed, wordlessly slipping in next to him. He tried to mumble something to her in his deprived state, but settled instead by placing his arms around her.

There was something so pure about the way he instantly accepted her presence, and it warmed her very soul. She shed the excess blankets as she found his warmth more than enough for the both of them. She found herself snaking her arms around his waist, wanting nothing more than to cling to him in her time of need. Her forehead rested against his chest, his beard brushing against her hair, feeling the slow and steady beat of his heart against her cheek.

She tensed slightly as she felt his fingers brush against her back, his metal fingers meeting her spinal graft. She hated even thinking about the part of herself she had added, but with how gently he placed a hand on it, it almost felt comforting. She hooked her leg around Jesse's just because she wanted to be a little brat, and she could feel his chest shake from the light laugh he released.

"Promise not to let me sleep alone?" Her voice was soft, almost whisper thin. She felt the arms around her tighten in response, his chin resting against her head.

"Promise." The words were like honey to her, smooth and silky, his deep voice sending a small shiver through her body. With a small nod, she drifted off into a peaceful rest.


	9. Chapter 9 - Cold Snap

**Chapter 9: Cold Snap**

His eyes flew open in an instant, something he had honed over years of light naps. He could tell the moon still hung in the sky, and knew something was off. His hand reached under his pillow for his weapon before Sombra could even stir in his arms. He grabbed the handle tightly as he freed it from beneath him, rolling out of bed in a quick, rehearsed motion.

He had heard something, a stomp or a creak, didn't matter, but someone was definitely in here with them. It could only be Talon. He turned to see the smaller woman pull herself from the blankets and grabbed her coat from the foot of the bed, where she pulled out her own weapon.

With a curt nod towards her, he opened the door to their room and stepped into the hallway, scanning every possible ambush point with a quick point of his revolver. He figured it was clear, seeing as the sounds were coming from the bottom floor. It was more than one, at the very least.

While he had been clearing the floor, Sombra had collected their gear. She uncloaked beside him, quickly fastening his chest armor to his body and tossing him his serape and hat. He nodded to her and she disappeared from sight once more, and somehow McCree knew that she would be setting up a flank on their intruders.

"Place is pretty nice for a hideout, no?" one of the armored lackeys questioned as he wandered about the kitchen, his rifle down as he inspected the layout. His comrades had chosen to inspect the hidden room, as it seemed to be the most valuable asset at the moment, and they wanted to clear the top floor together.

Before the goon could turn around and head back into the living room, a metal arm wrapped around his throat and silenced him, forcing him to the floor until he was lying unconscious. McCree punched him in the back of the head for good measure. Could never be too sure with these things.

There wasn't much reason to stay here any longer, no need to get in a gunfight, so McCree silently made his way to the front windows to get a good look at what they were dealing with outside. As far as he could see, it was just a single black van parked in front of the house, covered by the darkness of the night and the heavy rain that had set in. Good enough for him.

Creaking open the door, he could feel a hand on his shoulder, knowing that it was his cloaked ally making sure he knew she was there. The thought comforted his wild mind ever so slightly.

They peeled out into the street, trying to get as far away as they could from the house. It seemed like they were in the clear, until McCree was knocked forward by a shot that felt like hellfire itself. The burning pain crawled up his back as he fell forwards, letting out a cry of pain as he hit the ground.

Sombra, still cloaked, could only watch as he fell, turning to see one of the few things that truly terrified her. The Reaper.

The black, hooded figure must have been waiting for them to leave. He casually strolled over to where the downed cowboy laid, holding a shotgun in one hand and shaking his skull mask slowly.

"_Jesse, Jesse, Jesse_." He almost growled, in a haunting and low tone. "Did you really think you could hide in an _Overwatch_ safe house? You must have lost it in your old age."

The shadow cackled to himself, making his way closer to his former apprentice. Sombra had to do something fast, but it seemed as though she was all out of options. In a flash of violet light she made herself known, standing between the specter and the cowboy and firing straight into the Reaper.

The cloud of a man recoiled in pain momentarily, but after a few rounds pierced his being the rest phased through him as he turned to smoke. "Ah, there she is. The hacker. I've been waiting to put you down for a while."

She kept firing, distracting the man from her real purpose as she tapped into the controls of the van behind him, lurching it forward. Jesse managed to get himself to his feet, despite the burning pain in his back. He too fired, not at the Reaper, but at the soldiers exiting the safe house at the sound of gunfire. He easily felled the three that had been dispatched to search the place.

Sombra reached for a device in her pocket and held onto it tightly, fear filling her veins as the specter grew closer with every moment. She watched as the van readied, but knew it would be a narrow window for things to go as planned. Taking a deep breath, she readied herself.

Just as the man solidified once again, the shape of a shotgun barrel the foremost part of his being, the van slammed into him, drawing a sharp sound of pain from the monster. With a flick of her wrist she threw her translocator to the side and phased, narrowly avoiding meeting the same fate as the ghost. She felt the gust of wind as the van screamed past her, carrying the body of the former Reyes down the street. Jesse managed to roll out of the way of the vehicle and watched as the van was sent down the street and eventually rear-ended a parked car, sandwiching the demon between the two vehicles. It looked like he was at least knocked out for the time being.

"Vaquero, we need to m-"she began, and almost immediately her eyes widened as she saw the damage inflicted on him. His lower back, right below his armor, was dripping red from various small holes in his shirt. It looked like he was barely awake, and definitely hurting. There were supplies back in the house, but for what he had sustained she would need to keep him there, which was not an option.

"Get out of here Jesse, I'll follow. I need to get you something for that wound." She looked him in the eyes sternly, watching his brown irises grow dimmer by the second. He gave a small nod, trusting that she could find him, though he knew he wasn't getting far in his state. He turned in a labored motion and headed up the street, away from the dead and undead men alike.

Sombra cloaked herself and turned, sprinting back to the house with as much speed as she could. She gracefully snaked her way through the human carnage on the doorstep and found herself in the darkened building, as if the light had been taken by their attackers and not by the night itself.

She made her way down the stairs to the secret room and gathered what medical supplies she could into the first aid kit they had found, putting anything remotely health related in and zipping it up in a hurry. She wouldn't be able to fit it into her coat, so she wouldn't be able to stealth now.

She pulled up a display and located the tracker in Jesse's arm, finding him a block or two away, but moving at a snail's pace. They would need a car or something, and seeing how she didn't know how to hotwire the truck they had taken here, it was up to her to find a more modern vehicle to suit the task. That would be near impossible in this low tech area, and the thought made her panic ever so slightly. She needed to get him out.

There was a part of her mind that told her to just leave him behind, escape with her life and survive another day. Was the cowboy really worth risking everything for? She was good enough to get out right now, to disappear and never be found.

She found that she couldn't do it. That man had risked his life for her time and time again, and she would do the same for him right now. She owed him that much, at the least. The pressure of the situation crawled up her throat and threatened to choke her out, as if it were a real, physical sensation. She felt like a little girl, surrounded by rubble, hiding from robotic monsters and having no options left.

She shut her eyes, steeled her nerves, and ran back outside, scooping up her translocator as she made her way to her injured friend.

* * *

Jesse wasn't sure how long he had been shambling for. It was all just a blur to him, the streets and buildings melding into one big grey jumble. He kept his hand pressed against his side to keep the bleeding down, but he knew it wasn't helping much. His vision danced with stars and half-finished thoughts, and eventually he found himself sitting in the street, his back having left a blood smear down the stone wall he had slid against.

In his hazy state of mind, he tried to recall how he had gotten here, how that cloud of black had somehow once been his closest friend. It wasn't coming together properly, but it was hardly important right now. He kept his hand pressed against the wounds on his back, metal fingers feeling the blood drip down his waist. He wasn't long for this world if it kept coming like it did.

He hardly noticed when he was lifted up, feeling his arm go around the shoulders of a smaller figure. He hoped it was someone he trusted. He looked down and found the small, angular face of the woman he had spent the last two weeks with, and somehow that filled him with relief. He let his eyes close as the rain dripped down his face, lulling him into the darkness.


End file.
